Synesthesia
by Namilaa
Summary: DRABBLE. one day we will have our twilight. TERRA AQUA


**This is a very random drabble. Literally this just popped in my head today so i just wrote it down and went with it. That is probably why it is so short. Sorry if its confusing. Ah, well. MINOR SPOILER ALERT!**

**

* * *

** - SYNESTHESIA** -**

_ :A condition in which one type of stimulation evokes the sensation of another_

-TEQUA_-

* * *

_

The air tasted hot so Aqua crawled out of bed.

She looked around the large room that was bathed in pale blue light and started walking toward her closet. It took her ten minutes to finally get there and all the while he is laughing at her because no matter how many steps she takes forward, over clothes and knick-knacks, over toys and debris and rocks, she still hasn't gained a step. She's annoyed by his laughter so she starts running to the closet. She looks down and sees that she is not moving because there is a moving treadmill that spanned across her room underneath her feet.

He was laughing really hard now.

"Turn it off!"

"Only if you tell me your secret."

"I'm not telling you anything." she was still running because the treadmill did not slow down with her feet.

He reaches over and pulls the plug and she walks over to her closet finally after these ten minutes. She opens her closet to find some clothes, but every time she sees something she recognizes, its actually his, and he continues to laugh at her. She glares at every T-shirt she rips off the hanger and throws it behind her, hopeful that something that is hers will appear in her closet. But its all his so she shuts it loud and gives up.

"You're not going to get naked?"

"Not with you here."

"I doubt that."

She turns away and walks toward the door. But when she opens it, it is dark beyond. Purplish, molten goop starts to spill all over the floor and she screams. The purple goop is cold and sticky and watery and hot and suddenly she cant walk forward because she is stuck. She is full of fear. He is still laughing at her. She screams for what seams like a long time and she remembers this one time where she was surrounded and about to die and he saved her. Black figures start to take shape around her and she doesn't know what to do. She remembers her Keyblade, but every time she tries to summon it, a little bit of glitter spurts from her hand but that's it. She tries and tries and tries again but it wont appear. She is scared now. The figures are coming closer. She can taste their breathe. He is still laughing.

"You're forgetting something." He is holding her Keyblade, sitting on her bed, swinging it back and forth around his finger. "Please, give it to me!" She cries. Next she is under the goop and she is trying to swim but her head keeps dipping under and she cant breathe very well. She reaches her hand out and he takes it and she is free.

She storms away and sits down on the grass. The stars are blinding so she has to look away at the black sea.

"I thought you would be there for me forever." She says to him as he sits beside her. She overwhelmed with sadness and she has the distinct need to cry.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"I feel you following me everywhere I go. But when I turn around you're not there. Why is that?"

He shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Maybe I'm not actually there."

"Yes you are. I can feel you."

"Then maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

"I don't understand what you mean. You've always talked in riddles, Terra. Why is that?"

"Traeh ym ni si tahw dnatsrednu ot uoy tnaw tnod I esuaceb ebyam."

"Oh, but I already do."

"Thgin si tI .krad si ti .Ti ni si tahw swonk eno on." He stands up and starts walking toward the water. She chases after him but it is hard because he is now running with great haste. She realizes he is running away from her so she tries to run faster, but just like in her room, its like she's tripping and dodging things in her way. He is running smoothly and she gets angry that everything she does seems to be so much harder. He sprints across the water and it is like she is running on black ice, but he is finally in reach so she flings herself forward in a tackle. She goes right through him and splashes in the water. It sounds cold and salty. He looks angry at her because now he is all wet.

She is almost out of breathe, "Then I will be the day. I will be the light." He seems uncomfortable with this answer.

"Hcuot ot teg reven noom eht dna nus eht .Teem reven lliw ew neht ,thgin eht ma I dna ,yad eht era uoy fi." He is now underwater as he says this so she follows and everything is misty and blue. She swims closer.

"I hope we do meet again. I miss you terribly." His eyes are terribly soft now, and he is so close that she can touch him, but she knows she cant.

"Thgiliwt ruo evah lliw ew, yad eno."

* * *

Aqua awakes with a start.

She sighs. She had fallen asleep on the rock again. It takes great effort to stand upright, but she finally gets herself on her feet. Aqua wipes her eyes and tries to shake the sand out of her hair, but it really is no use. She looks around, confused for a second, until she remember: Oh, yeah.

Everything was dark and bathed in a hue of electric blue. The ocean was black as ebony and the sand was crunchy and grainy. The odd rock structures canopied above. There was no sound except for the light trickle of waves, and the air was a constant slight chill that she has gotten used to already. It is nearly impossible to measure time in this realm, but she was doing her best. Honestly, if she stopped now, there would be no way to remain sane. She would be overcome with darkness as these invisible days passed. As they slowly dragged on, it became more and more apparent that she is not aging at all. Nor did she need food, water, or anything else. It was like time, and she herself, were paralyzed in frozen time.

Aqua walked to the water's edge. He felt so clear in her dream this time. Even if it was the umpteenth time he was in her dream, it always ended the same: they were underwater, he was a ghost, and he was looking for a twilight. Her twilight.

She closes her eyes. No dawn. No day. She's always in this twilight.


End file.
